


Anniversary Gifts

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary Gifts, M/M, guinea pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Zoro gets Sanji a special fuzzy friend for their second year anniversary





	1. Chapter 1

“How about an extra large bento box?!” Luffy shouted as he jumped from his seat and basically drooled over the thought, Zoro shook his head at the idea.

“It has to be something special. This is our second year anniversary not some lunch menu.” Zoro ran a hand through his short green hair and leaned into the sofa.

As they both stopped to ponder for a moment the door to Luffys house opened and heavy footsteps approached, Ace popped his head in and smiled.

“Yo! Zoro whats up?” He said as he moved into the room and settled next to the stressed man on the couch.

“Nothing just trying to think of a gift for Sanji.” He shook his head and sighed.

“Well how about this…” When Zoro turned to look at the freckled man he was intrigued, upon seeing so Ace continued. “A buddy of mine has a guinea pig they don`t want. She a sweetheart and only about four months old with an amazing coat pattern if I was to say so myself.”

Zoro tuned out as Ace droned on  about how lovely and soft her fur was and how cuddly she was. When Ace had finished speaking he turned to Zoro, as if looking for an confirmation.

“Would Sanji even want one?”

“If its from you I`m sure he`ll love it.”

Zoro sucked in a breath before slowly exhaling. “Okay then lets go meet our little lady.”

Off to the side Luffy was clapping and cheering at the decision of getting a new friend.

A couple minutes or more like twenty and they were all set. The trio would go get the guinea pig for a fee of 40 beri and the man said that he would include her cage and some feed along with hay. Which sounded like a good deal to Zoro though he had no clue

Two hours later and they got a little lady wrapped up in a blanket shaking with her housing and feed in the trunk. Luffy sat in the backseat passed out and Ace was driving while playing some old 90s music at a reasonable volume.

Zoro kept petting the guinea pig to calm her, though he wasn`t so sure it was working.

“So I`ll drop her off tomorrow when you send Sanji out and when he comes back I`m sure he`ll be so happy he might even have a late night surprise for ya.” Ace wiggled his eyebrows as Zoro blushed and rolled his golden eyes.

“Yeah that’s the plan.”

 

Tomorrow came faster than Zoro had planned and now he sat there waiting for Ace to drop her off. He kindly asked Sanji to go get something at the supermarket and to be back soon. Zoro knows his boyfriend will grab the item and rush back so Ace has to hurry up or else.

He must have zoned out because theres a knock on the door and when he opens it, theres Ace with the cage and other given supplies, some of which they bought yesterday after establishing the plan.

He directed him in and pointed to an empty corner in the living room to place everything down. Ace placed everything down and rushed out to get the new family member. When he got back he placed her down, she was in a specialized carrier.

“Okay so take the bedding and spread it out evenly. Since the house was used along with bowl I was it, so we can just place it on top of the bedding and toss in some hay and were done.”

Zoro nodded and got to work fast, Ace watching over and correcting which mistakes he made.

When Ace okayed everything he filled up the food bowl and water bottle, placing both within the cage.

The freckled lad nodded in approval and laughed a bit. “Hes going to love this.”

Zoro would have agreed with him, but he was worried of what Sanji would think overall.

He pondered for a quick second for Ace shook his shoulder and told him he was departing, so they said their farewells and parted. Zoro didn`t have long after that because shortly after Ace pulled out of the driveway Sanji pulled in.

The green haired mans heart pounded in his chest as he heard Sanji open the door and slip his shoes off, most likely lining them neatly on the mat close by. Then he dropped the keys into the fruit bowl and discarded his coat hanging it in the closet.

As his footsteps got closer Zoros heart pounded faster, he was getting all nervous for nothing but a simple anniversary.

Though it was more than that and he could tell because when Sanji walked in and saw Zoro holding the carrier on the floor he rushed over. The mans face was a mix of happiness and excitement, he looked like an overly eager dog.

Without saying anything the green haired man pushed it towards the blond chef, who smelt vaguely of seafood and nicotine.

He opened it and saw the little tan and beige face staring back at his. She was small, not tiny, had innocent red eyes and was tri colored; white, beige, and orange.

“Elaine.” Sanji spoke in a affirmative tone rather than a questioning one. “She looks like an Elaine. “With a single nod it was settled, Elaine would be the little girl name. Sanji kissed the top of her head and kept muttering her name over and over.

After the cook placed her in her new home the couple stood and Zoro got a thank you kiss. That night Sanji made Zoros favorite for dinner and his own favorite for desert.  

At the end of the night after their ‘activities’ Sanji finally asked how Zoro managed to find such a cutie like Elaine.           

“Lets just say a friend recommend it to me.” Zoro leaned over and kissed Sanjis forehead.

After a moment the blond spoke. “It was Ace wasn`t it?” He looked over at Zoro who began to turn around not bothering to answer the question. “I`ll thank him later. I just want to cudde with you at the point and sleep in tomorrow.”

Zoro turned back around to face the blond. “Sounds like a plan to me.” It took a moment but Zoro spoke again.

“Happy anniversary my cook.”

Sanji stifled a giggle before replying, “Happy anniversary my little lost marimo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji Loved Elaine, not just because she was the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on but because of how she respected Sanji and loved his small little meals he gave her.

Every morning when Sanji would slowly enter the kitchen, his hair still dripping a bit from the shower he just took, Elaine would begin to wheek at the top of her lungs just to get his attention. She would continue this until Sanji acknowledged her and fed Elaine her daily meal of one romaine leaf and handful of hay.

Sometimes he would place her on top of his chest while he watched TV and together the two would nap or watch television. Though Elaines favorite person to nap with would have to be Zoro, after all once he was asleep she would curl up against him and snooze away. Thats when Sanji would whip out the digital camera and take hundreds of pictures of his boyfriend and their beloved pet. He would later send them to the group chat session for the Straw Hats, Luffy chose the name after his favorite hat that he got from a favorite person. Zeff would also seen them and has seen them so many times he has a picture of Elaine tapped to the back of his brain.

A year and a half after they got Elaine, Zoro had proposed to Sanji who of course said yes. The wedding was a blast, but the planning was a pain. All the invitations, and venue reservation calls still haunt Sanji. While they were away on their honeymoon Robin came over to take care of Elaine, she did a wonderful job too.

Then they moved, not too far maybe a town or so over to a medium sized house with a nice small yard. Over half the yard had instantly been claimed by Sanji for gardening purposes.

 

Now four and a half years after the arrival of Elaine, Zoro and Sanji are happily married and going through the slow adoption process.

Sanjis alarmed shrilled to life at four AM and slowly he got up and turned it off, knowing that it wouldn`t matter either way. Zoro could sleep through an explosion if he had to, compared to that an alarm clock was nothing.  With a yawn and quick stretch the chef made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine.

At ten to five AM Sanji emerged from the bathroom showered and more awake than before, he was itching for a cup of tea though. He decided to do a quick check on Zoro and see if he was awake yet When he noticed he wasn`t he said nothing and just moved to the kitchen to make himself a cup of black tea.

Sanji didn`t even notice when anything was a miss from his daily routine.

He got the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove to boil. As he waited the feeling of forgotten-ness got to him more and more. The whistle of the kettle spooked him a bit as it pried him from his thoughts.

As he poured the water into his mug with a swirl on it he remembered, he had to feed Elaine. Oddly enough she was silent this morning. That’s when Sanji began to panic a bit and in a haste set the kettle down and sped walked toward the medium sized blue guinea pig cage.

Sure enough Elaine wasn`t there wheeking or chewing on the bars to get Sanjis attention. He knelt down and sat on the floor as he reached out to open her cage. Once open he went in and lifted up her house, hoping to see her still sleeping.

Elaine was sleeping only she wasn`t sleeping sleeping. Sanji felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at the small unmoving curled mass of fur that used to be his once lively and lovely Elaine.

Once he began to sob he walked back to his shared bedroom and ran to his husband, who was now sitting up in bed with sleepy looking eyes.  

Upon the blonds entry Zoro had perked up.

“Sanji is something wrong?” The green haired man stood and began to approach Sanji.

The blond chef shook his head and ran into Zoros embrace, his sobbing more under control now.

“Zoro. Elaine is …. Elaine is gone.” That was it and that was all Sanji had to say before Zoro understood and nodded calmly. He cried a bit and took Sanji back to the bed where the two cuddled in a heap of limbs and saddened bodies.

“So what do you want to do with…um…her.” Zoro was being careful as he knew he was treading on thin ice.

“Lets just bury her in the yard. You could do that couldn`t you.” Sanjis last sentence was said in more a pleading tone and it made Zoros heart ache in a sad way.

The green haired man nodded and pulled Sanji close as both cuddled and soon fell asleep.

 

Two weeks later and Elaine was now buried in the yard a brick like stone used as grave maker. All of Elaines things where moved to the attic and what had not been used or opened was to be brought back and returned.

Sanji missed Elaine dearly and sometimes wondered how someone so small filled such a big hole in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this badly written short story that I came up with on the spot


End file.
